Redemption
by SwanQueen1
Summary: Once the curse breaks, a certain imp decides to have a little fun with magic. What shall be the consequence to his games? Swan Queen


Granny's was more crowded then usual. For reasons that only Mr. Gold knew, everyone in town was craving food and for poor Granny, her restaurant was the only one in Storybrooke.

As more and more people managed to jam into the restaurant, it got really hot due to everyone's body heat pulsing everywhere. As people demanded food, Granny tried to restore order, once in a while glancing down at her granddaughter who was hiding behind the counter, whimpering like a puppy.

"Stop whimpering and help me Ruby!" Granny snapped.

Ruby whimpered again and shook her head as a fist slammed down on the counter.

"You're eighteen for Fairytale Lands sake! Stop being such a baby!"

Ruby grumbled but stood up to face the music. She grabbed a nearby stool and carefully climbed up on it. Granny stared at her in amazement considering the fact that Ruby was wearing high heel boots.

Ruby took a deep breath and yelled above the clamor, "SHUT UP!"

That got everyone silent. They stared up at the beautiful young woman in shock.

"Thank you Ruby" Granny said gratefully as Ruby stepped down.

As Granny sorted out everyone's problems, nobody seemed to notice two solitary figures in the back corner of the room.

Emma Swan looked at the mayor who was eating a salad with longing. The mayor tried to ignore her but finally gave in to the young sheriff's puppy dog eyes. "Want some Ms. Swan?"

Emma shook her head. "I want a burger. With cheese"

The mayor sniffed and said, "That's so unhealthy"

"Please Regina! I'm starving!"

"Since when were we on first name basics?"

"Since the curse broke"

"Well, we're not"

"Fine. Madame Mayor, may I please have a burger with cheese?"

Regina sighed and with a flick of her wrist, produced a cheeseburger out of thin air. A plate went along with it.

"Here" She said, handing it over to the greedy one's hands. "Enjoy you're ten thousand calorie meal"

Emma looked around to make sure nobody was watching, afraid that her meal would be stolen from her. When she was sure she and her food was safe, she took a major bite of her burger. "Hey, do you see anything happening to me?" She gestured to her slim figure.

Regina eyed her and said, "You're getting a little chubby there, Ms. Swan" She pointed to Emma's stomach which was slightly extended over her jeans.

"Well, what do you suggest? I work out? Isn't chasing criminals enough?"

Regina nodded with a sly smile. "Yes. Come over to my house at five. I've got some weights and stuff we can use. In fact, whoever lifts the most weights is the winner and the loser has to do the person one favor, no matter how ridiculous it sounds"

Emma, never one to back down from a challenge, leaned forward with a determined smile and whispered, "You're on"

A few hours later, Emma walked up to the mayor's big two story house, wearing sweat pants and a white undershirt.

She knocked on the door and ten seconds later, Regina opened it, wearing similar clothing. Emma looked at her with wide eyes. She had never seen Regina wear anything but a dress before.

"I know" Regina said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Shocking, isn't it?"

"Yes" Emma nodded her head, still staring at Regina's outfit.

Regina stepped aside and said, "Are we going to stand outside all evening, chatting nonsense, or should the games begin?"

"No" Emma shook her head. "Let's go" She stepped inside and heard the soft bang of the door as it closed.

The mayor's house was always spacious. Everything was white, black or crystal clear. The only room that wasn't was Henrys, their son. For some reason, he wasn't to be heard from.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked.

"At Paige- I mean Grace's. They're having a sleepover. You'll see him tomorrow"

Emma smiled, pleased that Henry was hanging out with some other kids.

The two women made their way into the living room and Emma looked at the glass table to see four small weights. They were exactly the kind you would find in a gym.

"How much time do we have?" Emma asked, picking up two weights.

"Oh, no time limit, Ms. Swan" Regina said with a smile. "We go until one of us drops"

They lifted weights together for thirty minutes and Emma could start feeling a strain tug at her arm. She also started to breath heavily and instantly regretted accepting the challenge.

Regina glanced at her and taunted, "Well, well. Is the Savior getting tired already? I thought heroes were suppose to be strong so they can fight off bad guys"

"Ha!" Emma chuckled. "That's Henrys theory. I'm no savior"

Regina stared at her in shock. Even after all she had done, she still didn't think of herself as a hero?

"What the hell Ms. Swan" Regina snapped. "You break the curse, save Henry's life and save me from a killer mob! How do you not think you're a hero?"

"Everything, besides saving you, was by accident. I didn't mean to break the curse and I didn't believe I could save Henry. I thought...he was dead. It was luck in the end"

"Half of what heroes do is because of luck"

Emma looked at her strangely. "Why are you trying to make me feel better about myself? You never tried to do that before. Quite the opposite actually"

"Ms. Swan, I'm over that. The only reason I hated you so much was because I was afraid you would steal Henry away from me. But now, I don't feel threatened"

Though Emma felt a little relieved inside, it didn't make her let her guard down. Just because Regina stopped tormenting Emma it didn't mean her lust for revenge on her mom has stopped too.

Emma's expression gave her thoughts away but Regina didn't say anything on the subject. Why try to correct someone when they're right?

They continued for five more minutes, each in their own thoughts before Emma let out a loud groan and set the weights down heavily on the table.

"Oh god!" She panted, bending over and placing her hands on the glass surface.

"Hey!" Regina yelled indignantly. "I just cleaned that! Don't put your handprints all over it!"

Emma, too exhausted to move, let out another groan, letting her long blond hair fall over her face.

Regina's upper lip curled and she growled angrily. With a kick of her foot to Emma's body, she sent the young woman falling over.

"Hey!" Emma yelped in surprise, landing on her back. She lay there, not bothering at all to get up. The floor was too comfortable.

Regina looked down at her and sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. "You're pathetic. And you lost the challenge which means you have to do me a favor. Go out back and pick all the apples from my apple tree. The ladder is in the garage"

"Wow" Emma said. "You're letting me touch your apple tree?"

"Well, since you cut an entire branch off it last time-"

"You framed me and sent me to jail!"

They glared at each other for a moment before Regina sighed again and held out a hand. Emma stared at it, unsure how to take this sign of friendliness.

"Don't just lay there" Regina snapped impatiently. "Take my hand"

Emma hesitated before reaching up and taking Regina's hand. She was pulled up and immediately led out the living room.

"Geez, Madame Mayor, are we in a rush or something?"

"Yes. Now get going"

Emma walked out of the front door, living Regina in the hallway with a satisfied smile on her red lips.

Emma wiped sweat from her forehead as the sun beat down on her head.

"Stupid challenge" She muttered under her breath, angrily yanking a red apple off a branch, very similar to the one that had nearly killed Henry a month prior. "Stupid killer apples. Stupid tree"

She stepped up higher to reach the last few apples and dropped them on the ground, missing the already full basket but not giving a crap about it.

She was about to climb down when she saw a flash of red across her vision. She peered up and narrowed her eyes against the sun. She groaned loudly.

"Stupid last apple" She growled. She climbed back up to the final step to reach the last apple that blocked her path to freedom. She grunted as her fingers struggled to grasp it.

She leaned forward, unaware of the tilting ladder. Then, too late to do anything about it, the ladder fell over.

With a cry of alarm, Emma fell, hitting her head on a branch on the way down. She landed heavily on the ground and before she could rise, the metal of the ladder hit her on the back of the head and everything went black.

Her head was throbbing painfully. She tried to raise a hand but fingers wrapped around her wrist and gently lowered it. She thought for a moment that the gentle hand belonged to her mother, Snow White or as she liked to be called, Mary Margaret. All the fairytale characters decided to call each other by their Storybrooke names and not their fairytale ones so the memory of home wouldn't be as painful.

A wet towel was placed on her forehead and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes and she moved her head from side to side to look at her surroundings.

She was back in Regina's house and back in the living room. She was on the couch, shoes to the side and an arm dangling off the side. She looked up and saw Regina standing over her, a glass of water in one hand and something in the palm of the other.

"That was pretty stupid of you Ms. Swan" Were Regina's first words. "Here. Something for that headache I am positive you have" She leaned down and gave Emma the glass of water and an Advil.

"Thanks for those kind words of concern" Emma said sarcastically, swallowing the pill and water. She set the glass on the floor and asked, "When did you find me?"

"I was doing some work in my office when I heard the yell. I looked out the window in time to see you hit your head on the branch and the ladder hit you when you landed. I came out immediately and carried you back here"

"You carried me?" Emma gasped.

"Well, not really. I did try but you were too heavy so I used magic to transport us here"

"What time is it?"

"Around seven. You were out for a while"

"Seven?! I've got to get home. I promised Mary Margaret I would help with dinner" Too soon, Emma got up and stumbled. Before she could fall once more, Regina caught her easily. The only thing that Emma could think of at that moment was how soft and gentle Regina's hands could be.

"I'm sure Little Miss Innocent and Perfect could do dinner just fine without you" Regina rolled her eyes as she laid Emma back on the couch.

"No" Emma struggled feebly. "She will freak if I'm not home"

"Fine" Regina said. "I'll transport you to the front of the house" She grabbed Emma's hand before Emma could say anything and in a puff of purple smoke, they were gone.

They landed on the ground right in front of the small apartment complex and Emma stumbled once again, trying to keep balance.

"See" Regina said. "I told you it was too early to start moving and stuff"

"It wasn't my head this time" Emma looked at her. "It was the transporting"

Regina smirked as Emma walked into the building, keys in hand. She turned to walk away but turned back around as she heard a voice call her.

"Regina"

"Yes Ms. Swan" Regina said, not caring that Emma used her first name.

Emma gave her a genuine smile and said, "Thank you"

Regina looked at her in shock. Emma had never said 'thank you' before to Regina and Regina didn't exactly know how to respond.

Emma waited awkwardly for a 'you're welcome' but it never came. Instead she received a head nod and Regina walked away.

Emma wasn't disappointed or angry. She knew it was hard for Regina to say those kinds of things but she would be patient.

Emma entered the building and walked up a flight of stairs to Mary Margaret's apartment.

As soon as she entered the door, there was a clatter in the kitchen and Mary Margaret walked out, arms crossed over her stomach.

"Emma Swan, where have you been?" She yelled.

Emma winced and raised a hand to her head. "Please not so loud Mary Margaret"

The look of anger disappeared and Mary Margaret went into mother mode. She rushed over to her daughter and said with concern, "What happened?"

"I was at Regina's-"

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing" Emma said quickly. "I was at her house picking apples-"

"Why were you doing that?"

"Will you just listen please! I was at her house picking apples when the ladder fell. I hit my head on a branch on the way down and the ladder hit me on the back of my head. I fell unconscious and when I woke up, Regina was tending to my wounds. She brought me here"

Mary Margaret was in a state of shock upon hearing the story. "Oh my god. Regina helped you? Man, I thought she would just leave you out there to die"

Emma raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Really?"

Mary Margaret held up her hands in defense. "Sorry. I just never thought of Regina being nice"

Emma sighed. "Yeah, I was a little shocked too"

"So what were you doing picking apples?"

"It was a challenge. It was to see who could lift the most weights the longest. Regina thought I should start working out. She was right. I lost in the end and then had to do a favor for her"

Mary Margaret seemed as confused as ever but she turned away and said, "Well, let's start cooking"

Three hours later, Emma flopped down in bed with a tired groan, not even bothering to take her clothes off. She buried her head in her pillow and fell fast asleep.

_Someone was caressing her left leg. A feather like touch. It felt so good. _

_Emma moaned and opened her eyes to find Regina at the foot of her bed, wearing a black dress. _

_"Regina?" Emma said in shock. "What are you doing here?" _

_Regina smiled seductively and crawled over her body, straddling it. Emma couldn't help but be amazed by her sheer beauty. She raised a hand and tangled her fingers in Regina's black hair that was shoulder length and curled at the ends. She brought her head down and kissed her on the lips. _

_As they kissed, Regina moved her hands up and down the length of Emma's body, getting a moan of pleasure. _

_Regina broke the kiss in order to move her lips to Emma's throat. She kissed, licked and gently nipped at the delicate skin. Emma was soon breathing heavily. _

"Emma! Emma, wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself being shaken roughly.

"What is it Mary Margaret?" Emma snapped, slapping the hands away. The hands came back but this time they stroked her face lovingly, pushing hair out of the way.

"You were moaning in your sleep" Her mother said. "Were you having a bad dream?"

Emma said nothing but she thanked the heavens that it was still dark so Mary Margaret couldn't see her blush. Suddenly she felt sad and confused. Sad that such a wonderful dream had ended and confused of why it happened. She whimpered and like a fool, started to cry.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried, sitting down on the bed and pulling her crying daughter in her arms. "It's okay. The dream's over"

Emma nuzzled into her neck, sobbing and running her fingers through her short black pixie hair. She couldn't believe she was crying. It was ridiculous.

Mary Margaret shushed her gently, rocking her back and forth like a new born baby.

It was ten minutes before Emma got a hold of herself.

"Are you okay now?" Mary Margaret whispered, wiping tears from Emma's wet cheeks.

"Yes" Emma said in a high pitched voice. "I'm fine"

"Do you want me to leave or do you want me to stay?"

"You can go if you want" Emma said. "I'll be fine"

"Okay" Mary Margaret kissed her on the forehead and got up. "Call me if you need anything" She left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Emma couldn't believe what she did. She felt so stupid. She lay on her side, facing the door and wondered what that dream meant.

Her assumption was painstakingly terrifying.

She had a crush on Regina Mills.

The truth had kept her up all night so when she heard her name being called for breakfast, she couldn't get up, scared that Mary Margaret would notice her tired look.

Fifteen minutes past and Emma heard footsteps coming up the staircase and knocking on her door.

"Emma, wake up" Mary Margaret called. "Your breakfast is getting cold"

"I'm tired" Emma moaned into her mattress.

There was a moment of silence and the door opened. Mary Margaret sat on the edge of Emma's bed and shook her gently. "Did you have another bad dream when I left last night?"

"No" Emma said, her voice muffled. "I made an assumption"

"Okay" Mary Margaret said slowly. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you. You won't believe me and if you do, you will kill me. I need to live longer then twenty eight years"

Mary Margaret chuckled reassuringly and said, "I won't kill you. Now what is it?"

"Okay" Emma took a very, very deep breath before she started. "I don't want to believe it but my dream last night wasn't a bad one. It was a good one"

"Then why did you cry?"

"Because I didn't want it to end"

"Oh Emma" Mary Margaret smiled in disbelief.

"Anyway, my dream last night was of...Regina"

The smile disappeared and her mother's eyes widened. Before she could say anything, Emma continued. "We were...kissing. I don't want to think this but I think I may have a crush on her"

"Not possible" Her mother said firmly. Emma winced at her tone. "You cannot have a crush on her"

"I don't want to believe it but-"

"Don't believe it cause it can't be true"

"You really aren't accepting this are you?"

"Emma, she is evil! She tried to kill me a bunch of times, tried to kill you. How can you have a crush on her?"

"She's changing" Emma insisted. She couldn't believe she was saying this but it was true. "She's trying to be good"

"Emma" She said in exasperation. "How can you say that? She will never change"

"You never know"

Mary Margaret sighed and got up. "Fine. You're an adult but Regina will mess with you"

Emma looked up at her angrily and said, "I guess we'll find out"

Breakfast was eaten in tense, angry silence. They avoided each others faces and when breakfast was over, Emma stormed out the door, muttering that she was going to the station to do some work, leaving Mary Margaret with the dishes. Really she was going to Granny's to talk to the one person that will understand.

Slamming the building door closed after her, she marched to Granny's, muttering under her breath of how angry she was at her mother.

She entered the restaurant and sat down at the counter.

"Hi Emma" Ruby said happily. "The usual?"

"Yes please" Emma said, clenching and unclenching her hands on the counter.

Ruby noticed immediately that something was wrong and leaned her elbows on the counter. "What's wrong Emma?"

"My mother" Emma told her friend. "She doesn't understand"

"Understand what?" Ruby said, now completely interested. She didn't understand what Mary Margaret, a very good friend she has known since Fairytale Land, could do so bad.

"I think I have a crush on someone" Emma told her, twisting a finger through a strand of hair.

Ruby's smile couldn't have been wider. She squealed like a little school girl and exclaimed, "That's awesome Emma! Who is he? Do I know him?"

"Yes" Emma said, thinking that this was going well so far. "But actually...it isn't a he. It's a her"

"Oh" Ruby seemed slightly shocked at first but got over it quickly. "Well, it doesn't matter. Now who is she?"

Emma looked at the counter as she answered, "Regina Mills"

The silence was torturing so Emma slowly lifted her head to see Ruby look at her in absolute shock.

"Regina" She whispered. "You have a crush on Regina. The Evil Queen. The woman who tried to kill your mother countless times and was practically responsible for my mother's death"

Emma felt a rush of fear enter her body and she whimpered, "Yes"

"Well" She said, straightening her body. "I have noticed that she has been trying to redeem herself so maybe I'll give her chance. Maybe. You're smart Emma so I know if you think it's a good decision, then I'll be by your side the entire time"

"Thank you Ruby" Emma smiled. Leaning over, she hugged her friend. Suddenly she wrinkled her nose and pulled back. "Ruby, no offense, but what is that smell?"

Ruby blushed and said, "Last night was the full moon. I might have rolled in some dirt"

Emma chuckled, just remembering that Ruby turned into a wolf on full moons.

"So what are you going to do?" Ruby asked. "Tell her?"

"No" Emma said quickly. "She will kill me"

"How do you know? Maybe she will be flattered or even better, share your feelings"

"Uh...I'll wait to see if there is a sign or not"

"Wait!" Ruby slammed her hands down on the counter excitedly, causing Emma to jump. "Valentine's Day is in a week! Send her a valentine!"

"Um..." Emma fidgeted nervously.

"Make it anonymous" Ruby suggested. "Then go to her house the next day and I'm sure she will talk about it"

"What should I say?"

"Say what you feel. I can't help you with that. But when you sign it, don't make it too vague"

"Like what should I say?" Emma asked. "From someone you know?"

"No. She knows everyone in town, silly! She's the mayor and was the queen!"

"Like 'you know this person well'?"

"Much better. The choices are small but not too small"

"Okay" Emma said, her confidence coming back. "I will do that. Thanks again Ruby!"

She stood up to leave but Ruby called, "Wait. Don't you want your hot chocolate?"

"Of course" Emma said, settling back down.

"Don't forget!" Ruby called over her shoulder as she went out back. "Not to vague!"

Emma looked at a blank piece of red paper, a pen in hand.

Her father, David, A.K.A, Prince Charming, looked over her shoulder and commented, "You've been staring at that for ten minutes, Emma"

"I know David" Emma said. "I just don't know what to say"

He rubbed her shoulders soothingly and said, "Just say what you think"

Emma looked over her shoulder and said, "You're taking this better then Mary Margaret"

"You're mother was always the stubborn one and though I loath Regina with all my heart for what she tried to do to your mother, I am ready to give her a third chance"

"Third?" She asked. "What happened to second?"

"Regina was captured in Fairytale Land and we were ready to execute her. Before we could though, your mother put a stop to it to give her a second chance. Regina didn't take it and was exiled"

"Why didn't she take the second chance?"

"Like your mother, she is stubborn and won't stop until she get's what she wants"

Emma shivered. "Okay. Thanks for telling me"

"No problem" He patted her on the back and walked away.

Emma looked back at the paper, picked up her pen and started to write.

_Dear Regina, _

_The reason I will not tell you my name is because I'm too scared to find out how you would react if I did tell you. I just want to tell you that I have a crush on you. You are beautiful, smart and selfless though not everyone can see that. You are redeeming yourself for Henry, for your love for him. I wish everyone could see the inner beauty in you like I can. _

_Love, _

_Someone you know well _

Emma looked at it with satisfaction. Okay. One thing down. One more to go and this was the real challenge. Getting the card in the house without Regina knowing it.

Emma walked up to Regina's house and walked up the front door. Regina's car was gone so that was a good thing and Henry was at school. She looked around to make sure nobody was coming her way and then started to look for a way in. Regina didn't have a mail slot on her door and no windows were open. Emma bent down and carefully pushed the letter underneath the door.

Quickly, she walked away satisfied with a job well done.

The next day couldn't have come any slower. Emma quickly found an excuse to go to Regina's house.

She knocked on the door and waited. Regina opened it quickly.

"Ms. Swan" She said in surprise.

"I'm here to see Henry" Emma said.

"Well, Henry isn't here at the moment but he will be in ten minutes. You can come in though, if you would like"

"Sure" Emma said. "Thank you"

As they walked in, Emma noticed her card laying on the round glass table in the hallway, right in front of a vase of white roses.

She smiled secretly and said, "What's this?"

Regina turned and smiled. "A card from a secret admirer. Apparently someone I know well. There are only a hand full of people I know well so sooner or later I'll find out. The person was very sweet"

Emma was glad she didn't give a specific gender to the person. That meant that Regina was considering the fact that it could be male or female. She was also glad that Regina thought that the person was being sweet.

"Do you want a drink while we wait?" Regina interrupted her thoughts. "Apple cider?"

"Um..." Emma shifted her foot nervously. "Maybe something else?" She didn't want to hurt her feelings but she wasn't so keen of apples from her yet.

Surprisingly, instead of getting angry, Regina nodded understandingly and said, "Okay. Come into my office. Pick out a drink you want"

"Something not to heavy" Emma said as they walked in. "I don't want to be drunk when Henry get's here"

Regina chuckled and gestured to the array of alcoholic drinks on a silver platter sitting on a wooden table.

Emma choose Gin and Tonic and Regina got a glass from the table. Emma filled it to the brim and set the bottle back on the platter.

The two spent the next nine minutes in good moods, gossiping and talking about Henry.

As they were on the subject of his grades, the front door slammed and a boy's voice called out, "Mom? Are you here?"

"In here, dear" Regina called.

A moment later, the eleven year old walked in. He was shocked but excited to see Emma.

"Hey Emma!" He said gleefully, walking quickly over to her. He hugged her and she patted his back.

"Hey kid. Want to hang out?"

"Sure!" He glanced over at his mom and said, "Is that okay?"

She nodded. "Of course. But be home in time for dinner"

He nodded and with a wide smile, led Emma out the room. She quickly put her drink down on the table and called over her shoulder, "Thanks for the drink Regina"

Regina hesitated before saying in a sort of shaky voice, "You're welcome"

Emma smiled happily. She knew Regina would say those words sooner or later. All she needed was a little encouragement.

"So, what do you want to do?" Henry asked.

"How about some ice cream?" Emma suggested.

Henry nodded rapidly and they made their way into Granny's.

As they sat down on the counter, Ruby came bounding out.

"Hey Emma!" She said happily.

Emma began to give her a warning sign but there was no need. As soon as Ruby saw Henry she composed herself as naturally as possible and said, "What can I get for you? The regular?"

"Not today Ruby" Henry said. "I'll have an ice cream sundae, minus the cherry"

"I'll have the same" Emma said.

Ruby nodded and went off to deliver the order to the cook.

"Why did she seem so happy?" Henry asked. "Not that she isn't usually but why this happy?"

_Damn it,_ Emma said. _He noticed. _

"Just some girl stuff" Emma said.

Thankfully, Henry said nothing more on the subject.

As the two finished their sundaes, Henry excused himself to go to the bathroom. Ruby rushed out and quickly said, "So, did you do it?"

Emma nodded. "And I went to her house today. She said that she would find out sooner or later who it was and that the person who sent it was very sweet"

"Aw!" Ruby said, clapping her hands together.

"And what's even better is that she didn't assume that the person was a he. So she is considering the fact that it could be female"

"Oh, Emma this is great" Ruby said excitedly. "You are on a role"

"Now all I have to do is wait while she narrows down the list" Emma said.

"That could work" Ruby said, with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "But what if someone says they sent it?"

"Now who would do that?" Emma asked.

"She does know Dr. Whale pretty well and he is, well, kind of a womanizer"

Emma sighed. "You're right. What should I do if that happens?"

"Tell her the truth" Ruby said firmly. Before Emma could protest, Ruby pointed out, "You don't want her to be going after the wrong person do you?"

"No" Emma said, as though it was the most stupidest question in the world.

"So you will have to tell her though I don't think she cares too much for Dr. Whale. Actually I don't think anyone really does. Poor lonely guy"

"Ruby" Emma said, snapping her fingers in front of the woman's face.

"Oh, sorry. Off topic. Anyway, take my advice otherwise everything you have done will be for nothing" Sounds of footsteps approaching snapped Ruby back into waitress mode and she gathered the empty ice cream glasses in her hands just as Henry came back.

"Thanks Ruby" Emma said but it wasn't for the ice cream and Ruby quickly understood.

"You're welcome" She said as she walked away.

"Now what?" Henry asked as they exited Granny's.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. Do you want to go down to the stables? Take care of your horse?

Something flickered across Henry's eyes but she couldn't detect what it was. "No thanks. I don't feel like it"

She was confused. He was the one that always wanted to learn how to ride and become a hero as soon as the curse broke. What happened?

"Why not?" She asked.

"I just don't want to" He said in a tone that told her to drop it. "How about we go to Grandpa and Grandma's?"

"Okay" Emma said. "Let's do that"

Emma and Henry played a game of Monopoly for the rest of the day. Emma loved the game but hated how long it took. She wasn't even sure if the game could end. They left at seven so Henry could go back to Regina's for dinner and they still hadn't finished.

When Regina opened the door to her house, Henry quickly said goodbye to Emma and walked into the house, towards the dining room table. Emma could smell the aura of lasagna floating from the kitchen and wondered momentarily if that was all Regina cooked.

Regina thanked Emma for returning Henry at the correct time and then shut the door.

Emma walked back to her car, thinking of ways that she could get closer to Regina and if they would work.

When she returned home, Mary Margaret was waiting along with David. They were in the kitchen and at the sound of the door shutting, they looked up in unison.

"Hey guys" Emma said.

"Hi Emma" Mary Margaret said flatly. "How was your day?"

"Good" Emma said coldly. "I spent time with Henry and sent my valentine to Regina"

A fork clattered to the floor and Mary Margaret gaped at her. "You sent a valentine to Regina?"

"Yeah. I thought I told you. She liked it a lot"

"You didn't sign-"

"Of course not. I signed it, 'from someone you know well'. Now all I have to do is wait and see if she figures out who it was that sent it"

"And what do you think will happen if she does find out who sent it?"

"Hopefully she will think it's sweet or better yet, share my feelings. But if she doesn't, I'll be fine with that"

"She's going to break your heart" Mary Margaret grumbled.

"Oh, don't worry" Emma said, walking up to her room. "She won't"

Emma went to the station the next day to do some work. As there were no criminals on the loose, Emma sat down at her desk and took out some paperwork that was due a week ago but because of her occupied mind, she had procrastinated until it was too late.

For an hour and a half she did work, reading and signing articles until she started to get board and tired. She struggled to stay awake, but her eyes kept drooping as she became drowsy. She yawned and hit her head on the desk. She moaned happily and allowed herself to be lured into the gentle arms of the DreamGod.

_Regina was back but this time it was her that was on her back in the bed. _

_Emma straddled her and lay kisses on her shoulder, working her way up her throat to her lips. They kissed passionately and Regina snaked a hand under her hair to cup the nape of her neck. _

_A minute past and the need to breath became too great and they separated. Breathing heavily, they pressed their foreheads together and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. _

_"Love me" Regina begged breathlessly. "Now" _

_Emma smiled. "With pleasure your Majesty" _

Bang!

Emma jumped up in her seat and mumbled, "Who goes there?" She looked up, blinking sleepy dust from her eyes and said without really looking at the person, "Oh. It's just you" She prepared to fall back in her glorious dream again but realization hit her like a oncoming boulder. She shot up straight and said loudly, "Oh! It's you, Regina!"

Regina smiled down at her humorlessly and placed a hand on top of a huge stack of papers. Emma suspected that was what caused the loud noise.

"Sleeping on the job now, Sheriff Swan?" She tisked. "I always thought Graham had made a bad decision when appointing you"

"Sorry Regina" Emma said. "I didn't get much sleep last night" _I was thinking of you. _

"Well, you can sleep later" Regina said with no hint of sympathy in her voice. "Just not now! Those papers were due a week ago. You'd better get them done by tomorrow Ms. Swan or else"

She turned to leave, the warning fresh in Emma's brain. But something else was fresh in Emma's mind.

"Wait" She called.

Regina halted at the doorway and turned her head. "Ms. Swan, I am really busy right now-"

"I'm sure you are" Emma interrupted. "But I just need to ask you one question. It's about Henry"

Immediately concern shined in her eyes and she quickly walked back to Emma's desk. "What's wrong? Is Henry alright?"

"He's fine" Emma said. "I think. Yesterday I asked him if he wanted to go down to the stables to take care of his horse. He reacted weirdly and said no. Do you have any idea why?"

Regina looked down at the desk in silence, unable to speak.

Emma waited for a minute but when nothing changed, she said, "Regina?"

"It was Daniel" Regina whispered. "Henry was scared of Daniel coming back"

"Who's Daniel?" Emma asked.

Regina swallowed hard before answering in a choked whisper, "My-should-have-been- husband"

Emma sat back in her chair in shock. She had never heard of Daniel before but something bad must have happened to him.

"What happened?"

Regina said nothing and Emma understood. Like herself, she had walls up to protect herself from getting hurt, also keeping out emotions. She wondered how many people, if anyone knew about Daniel.

Regina closed her eyes and whispered sadly, "He was killed. By my mother"

Now this Emma wasn't expecting. She gasped in horror and said, "Oh god"

"I was raised as a princess, getting everything anyone else would want but not me. My mother wanted me to be a lady, to become queen. That was not my wish. I was trapped in her hands like a caught bird, unable to be free. But finally, on my eighteenth birthday, I fell in love. With a stable boy. Daniel. Our love was secret. My mother would never allow it. One day as we met in secret on top of our hill, I heard a scream and saw a young girl on a runaway horse. I rescued her and found out her name. She was called Snow White, your mother. She was twelve at the time" Regina looked up, waiting for a response. Emma could only look at her with wide eyes. So Regina continued. "Snow White was the daughter of King Leopold who was currently looking for a new wife since his had died. Wanting to thank me for saving his _precious_ daughter", She spat the word like venom from her tongue. "He proposed to me. Before I could say anything, my mother stepped in to seal my fate. She said yes. Our wedding was going to be held in two days. At night, I ran to Daniel and we prepared to run away. Snow caught us. I was stupid back then, thinking I could trust her with my secret. She promised never to tell anyone but surprise, surprise, she told my mother.

The night before the day of the wedding, Daniel proposed to me and I said yes. We were about to leave but my mother came. She ripped out his heart and crushed it to death, right in front of me. She told me love was weakness and that she was doing me a favor. Later, on the day of the wedding, I found out that Snow had betrayed me and I never forgave her after that"

"So that's why you invented the curse" Emma said, finding it very difficult to believe that her mother could have done such a thing. "To rid her of her happy ending"

Regina nodded.

"But wait, if Daniel died in Fairytale Land, why is Henry afraid of him?"

"Dr. Whale, also known as Frankenstein, resurrected Daniel by placing one of my powerful hearts in his preserved body. But it wasn't Daniel. Dr. Whale had placed a bad heart in his body and Daniel couldn't control his rage. He went back to the stables and attacked Henry moments before I arrived. He seemed to recognize me but told me he couldn't be with me. The pain of his heart was too severe. I had no choice. I disintegrated him with magic. He's gone...forever" At that last word, her walls broke and she collapsed on the ground, crying.

Emma shot from her chair and fell next to Regina. Pulling the broken woman in her arms, she shushed her gently, running her fingers through her hair. Regina didn't even mind. In fact she pulled herself in tighter, clutching at Emma's red leather jacket.

Emma couldn't believe who Regina, the Evil Queen really was. She was a sensitive woman who had her heart broken and lived in torture and misery for years. Everyone hated her, not knowing her tragic past and that she used to be nice and kindhearted before her mother destroyed her.

Fury shot through Emma. Fury at her mother for breaking a promise that cost Regina and everyone else around her dearly. She couldn't believe her mother, someone she had admired and loved could do such a thing. Now she felt no love towards her mother. She just felt hate.

A loud sob brought Emma back to taking care of Regina.

"It's okay Regina" Emma soothed, wiping tears from her eyes. "There are people here who love you"

"Who?" Regina sobbed.

"Henry still loves you" Emma hesitated before saying, "And so do I"

Regina started. "What?" She said looking up at Emma with wide eyes.

It was too late to take anything back so Emma continued, her voice thick with emotion. "I love you"

Regina looked up at Emma, millions of emotions running through her body, one of them, the strongest one, being love.

Tentatively, she raised a slightly shaky hand and placed it on Emma's cheek.

Then she said the words that Emma had been dreaming of for a week. "I love you too"

Their faces were inches apart. Slowly, so as not to scare her, Emma leaned in and both women closed their eyes.

When their lips connected, it shot flames of heat through Emma's body, rocketing through her veins and into her heart, causing it to pump out of control.

The kiss was soft and shy but as the seconds ticked by, they became more confident and they kissed fully, caressing each other's faces.

Emma couldn't think of a time she had been any bit happier. This wasn't a dream anymore. It was reality.

Regina broke the kiss, needing air and sighed happily, placing her head on Emma's chest as she was gently rocked back and forth. Emma kissed her on the forehead.

"I want you to stay with me tonight" Regina whispered.

"Of course" Emma said softly.

"Promise?"

"I promise. I will stay with you whenever you need me. I love you Regina and I will always protect you"

There the two lovers stayed that night, on the floor of Emma's office, never moving from the spot.

Outside, there stood one woman in the silent air, watching. A smile was brought to her lips as a plan formed in her head. A plan to get her daughter back.

Sunshine streamed through the office window and Emma blinked and turned away from the offending rays. The previous events rushed into her mind and she smiled, turning to Regina who was sleeping soundly, her head in Emma's lap.

Emma gently pushed back strands of loose hair from Regina's face and shook her. "Wake up sleeping beauty"

Regina came awake slowly and looked up with a lazy smile. "Good morning dear"

The two softly kissed and then got up.

"I should head home" Regina said. "Henry probably went to stay over at your parents house when I didn't show up last night. Strange he didn't call"

"I'm sure he did but my cell phone was off" Emma told her. "I'll go and fetch him"

"What can we tell him?" Regina asked worriedly.

"I'll tell him that you fell asleep at a last minute meeting last night after everyone left and you had to do some final work"

"Okay" Regina said.

The two women had silently agreed on something. They weren't about to tell anyone of their relationship yet. They needed to protect it.

Emma walked into her apartment with a new spring in her step. On the way, she had debated wether or not she should tell Ruby what had happened but decided against it. She was going to ask Regina first if it was okay.

As she entered, a voice yelled at her, "Emma, I was worried sick about you all night!"

Emma looked up and felt the same rush of fury from the night before enter her body. She clenched her teeth and slammed the door so hard that it trembled on impact.

"How dare you" She growled in a dangerously soft voice. "How dare you!"

The sudden explosion caused everyone in the room to look at her in shock and confusion.

"What's going on?" Henry asked, getting up from the couch and turning off the TV.

"Henry, go back to your mom's" Emma ordered.

"But-"

"Henry go!" Emma snapped angrily.

Henry ran out the door fearfully.

Emma glared at her mother so furiously that for a split second the phrase, "If looks could kill" entered Mary Margaret's head.

"What's wrong with you?" David demanded.

Emma ignored him and yelled at her mother, "How dare you hurt Regina like that! You ruined her life!"

Mary Margaret stared at her in shock for a minute before composing herself and saying quietly, "Where did you learn about our past?"

"Regina told me last night" Emma said. "She told me everything. How she fell in love, how she told you to keep the secret and how you betrayed her after promising her you would. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I was a little girl" Mary Margaret defended herself.

"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard!"

"Regina's mother manipulated me!" Came the quick retort.

"Oh, so let's all feel sorry for poor little stupid Snow White!" Emma yelled. "Maybe Regina's right. Maybe you did deserve the curse!"

Mary Margaret looked like she had been slapped in the face and tears came to her eyes.

"Emma!" David snapped.

Mary Margaret pushed past Emma and yanked open the door. She walked out of it and slammed it shut behind her.

David rounded on Emma, his eyes as dark as night. He came at her but Emma stood her ground. It wasn't until he grabbed the back of her neck and dug his fingernails in that she yelped in pain and cowered under his gaze.

"What the hell, Emma?!" He roared in her face. "How dare you talk to your mother that way! You are grounded for a week!"

Her confidence came back in full swing and she shouted, "I am not a little girl!"

"Well, you sure as hell are acting like one! Now go upstairs and no food for the rest of the day!" He turned her around and roughly pushed her away from him.

She ran up the stairs and slammed the door of her room. She slid down to the floor and started to cry.

Mary Margaret didn't return for the rest of the day and when she finally did that night at around ten, Emma could hear their conversation from her door.

"Are you okay?" David asked with concern.

"Fine" Mary Margaret said. "I just needed to think for a while. I can't believe Emma said that. Where is she anyway?"

"In her room" David said coldly. "I gave her a week's grounding and she wasn't allowed to have any food today"

"No food!" Mary Margaret gasped. "David, she must be starving!"

"She deserves it" David said in disbelief. "After what she said to you, you are worried about her eating?"

Mary Margaret sighed and said, "When I was out in the woods today to think, I realized she is right"

"Mary Margaret!"

"But it's true. I should have been smarter. I should have realized Cora was manipulating me. I did cause Regina's unhappiness and I never thought much of it. I never put myself in her shoes and thought that everything she did to make me miserable, I maybe deserved. I was the reason Daniel died. I was the reason that I changed Regina drastically" She sighed again and said, "I'm going to go talk to her"

"But-"

"David, I am going to talk to her" Mary Margaret said firmly. "And get her some food"

David said nothing else and allowed his wife to do what she pleased.

Five minutes past and Emma heard footsteps come up the stairs. There was timid knocking on the door and a soft voice called, "Emma?"

"What?" Emma said hoarsely, her throat dry from the lack of liquid.

"Can I come in?"

Emma thought about it for a moment and finally said, "Yes"

The door opened and Mary Margaret looked down at Emma who was leaning against a bed pole. Mary Margaret crouched down and offered a plate to Emma where a sandwich and a carefully placed glass of milk lay on it. Emma looked at it and when her stomach rumbled, she took the plate.

Mary Margaret waited until she had finished her meal.

"Emma" She began as Emma set the plate and glass aside. "I'm here to apologize"

Emma looked at her in pretend confusion. "Why?"

"You are right. When I was in the woods today, I realized that I did cause Regina's unhappiness and maybe I did deserve what I got. I'm sorry. Please can you accept my apology?"

Emma looked at her and whispered, "Yes. And I'm sorry for talking to you the way I did. It was uncalled for"

Mary Margaret nodded and opened her arms for her daughter.

Emma went into them gladly, needing her mother's love back.

"I'm going to go apologize to Regina" Mary Margaret said after a minute.

Emma smiled and said, "I'll go with you"

When they drove up to the house, Emma had a strange sensation that something wasn't right. She quickly walked up to the house with Mary Margaret at her heels.

"Regina?" Emma called, knocking on the door.

The door opened quickly and Regina stepped outside.

"What do you want Ms. Swan?" She said in a annoyed tone.

Emma thought that she was doing this because Mary Margaret was here so she played along. "My mother has something to say" She backed down, giving Mary Margaret the spot light.

Regina turned to her with hostility and Mary Margaret said, "I am sorry that I gave away your secret. I was manipulated by your mother but that is no excuse. I should have known better and you're right. I did deserve what you gave me"

Regina looked smug but wasn't about to let it go so easily. "I'm glad you finally realized that my dear but you are not forgiven"

"What?" Emma and Mary Margaret said simultaneously.

"That's right. You think after what you did and after all these years I'm just going to let you go because you apologized? No. I want you to beg for it. To go down on your knees and pled. Then, maybe I'll think about it"

"Regina" Emma said, shocked that she was saying these words. "Please stop"

Regina turned to her and said, "Why?"

"Please, for me"

"Now why would-oh!" A nasty smile appeared on her lips. "You think that what happened last night was real? You think that I actually love you?" She scoffed and continued, "Oh my dear, you should know by now that I trick people and use their emotions for my own benefit"

"So...you never loved me" Emma whispered, feeling black vines wrap around her heart, slowly suffocating it.

"Of course not!" Regina cackled. "Who would love someone like you?"

Emma couldn't breath. The vines slowly completed their wicked deed and her heart fell limp and dead in her chest.

The smile disappeared and Regina growled, "Now get off my porch" She raised both hands, palms outward and pushed the air.

Emma and Mary Margaret felt a hard blow hit them in the chest and they were thrown ten feet backwards.

As they landed heavily, the door to Regina's shut.

Emma lay there, gasping for breath but not from the blow to her chest. It was the agony of her heart.

"Emma" Mary Margaret whispered. "I'm sorry"

Emma broke down in grief, wailing and crying her heart out. She went on her knees and bent her forehead to the ground, trying to hide herself from the cruel world. Full of sorrow and agony, she began to slam her forehead to the ground, ignoring the stings of cuts being created. She did it again and again until blood began to appear.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried in distress, hating to see her daughter like this. "Stop!"

Emma finally did. She choked out, "What...what's going on?!"

Mary Margaret didn't say anything, knowing it wasn't a question to be answered. She just put a hand on her back to tell her she was there for her.

"Emma" She whispered. "What do you want to do?"

Emma stilled and whispered, "Please take me home"

Mary Margaret nodded and gently lifted her broken daughter off the blood stained ground.

She led her to the car and placed her in the backseat where Emma lay, her eyes to the floor.

They drove home in complete silence. Emma couldn't think. She couldn't feel. She just lay there like a zombie with no emotion.

The woman watched the car drive off, a villainous smile appearing on her lips. She reached inside her small bag and pulled out a glowing red heart that had patches of black to it.

Four days past and Emma did not move from her position on the living room couch. She huddled there, a dead figure to the world. She didn't eat and she didn't sleep. Dark circles appeared under her eyes and her hair was a mess, tangled and oily.

Nobody could get through to her and Mary Margaret feared that she would die of starvation.

Finally on the sixth day, Mary Margaret couldn't take it anymore. She stormed into the living room and yanked the covering under Emma's body, throwing her to the floor. Emma didn't move from her new position.

"Emma Swan, get your lazy ass off the floor!" She yelled. "Get something to eat and get back in this world!"

Emma said nothing.

"That's it" Mary Margaret said, throwing the cover over Emma's body. "I'm going to go talk to her"

Emma finally looked up at her mother for the first time in days, her dead eyes coming alive with shock. She said nothing though and followed her mother's body until it was gone from view. Then she set her eyes back to the ground, wondering what her mother was going to do.

Mary Margaret walked to the mayor's house, growling the entire way there, her eyes burning with the desire to kill.

She banged the door of the house open and Regina walked into the room with shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina yelled.

Mary Margaret walked up to her and slapped her hard across the face. Before she could recover, she had Regina pinned up against the wall, an arm to her throat and a hand clasped tightly around her wrist, pinning it above her head. The old Snow White was back and she was back with a vengeance!

"You broke my daughter's heart" She whispered dangerously. "She loved you and you played with her emotions. For a minute, I had thought you were changing. I guess I was wrong"

"Mary Margaret, please listen to me" Regina pleaded. "I do love your daughter"

Mary Margaret snarled and pressed her arm further in her throat. Regina gasped for breath.

"Please" Regina choked out. "Just let me explain"

Mary Margaret searched her eyes for any sign of trickery but found none. She loosened her hold.

Regina coughed and gagged for a moment before saying, "What I said wasn't me. I wasn't saying those words"

"Then who was?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It was my mother. She's back. She took my heart. I don't know when but she did. She has been controlling me"

"Then why haven't you tried to get it back?"

"I don't know where she is! And she took my magic. I can't use magic without her forcing me to"

Mary Margaret released her and backed off. "I've got to tell Emma"

"No!" Regina said quickly. "Let me tell her"

Mary Margaret nodded and they quickly headed away.

The door to Mary Margaret's apartment slammed open and Regina rushed in. She stopped cold when she saw what had happened. She couldn't believe what Emma was doing to herself.

"Emma" she whispered, bending down and gently shaking her. "Please stop what you're doing to yourself. I do love you"

Emma looked up at her and said, "That's not what you said"

"I do" She whispered. "Those words weren't mine. I was being controlled. I don't know when but my mother took my heart. She forced me to say those dreadful words. Please believe me"

Emma said nothing but didn't seem to believe it.

Regina sobbed and bent down. She softly pressed her lips to Emma's.

Suddenly, everything came alive inside Emma. Her heart repaired itself and started to pump again. Her eyes showed emotion and she kissed Regina back passionately.

Her mother looked at the pair of them, smiling happily. She would get used to this now that she knew that Regina has changed and she would never purposefully hurt Emma.

"Come on" Emma said when they separated. "Let's get your heart back and put a stop to your mother once and for all"

"Yes but we are going to need someone with magic to help us. No offense dear but you aren't exactly there yet"

Emma chuckled and said, "Yeah. I'm not"

The trio headed out in search for the only other person who was powerful with magic. Mr. Gold.

They entered his shop and he looked up.

"Well well" He said. "I see you need my assistance in getting your heart back. Luckily for you, I am willing to serve"

Regina looked at him with narrowed eyes, suspecting a ruse of some kind. "You never help unless you get something in return? Why are you just helping?"

"Oh don't worry dear, I will be getting something I want" Mr. Gold assured. "Well, let's go to the woods"

"The woods" Emma echoed in confusion. "Why there?"

"That's where Cora will be"

They followed the man with the cane, believing they could put their trust in him.

They went deep into the woods, away from town. Surely enough, Cora was there waiting for them, wearing a blue cloak.

"I knew you would find out sooner or later, dear" Cora said, turning around. "You're smart"

"Why are you doing this mother?" Regina asked. "Why are you once again trying to destroy my happy ending?"

"This is not your happy ending" Cora said firmly. "I know what's best for you. That's why I needed to get you back. I thought you already knew this. Love is weakness"

"No" Regina said strongly. "It's strength"

"Wow" Cora said in amazement. "The exact same words your lover said when I tried to take her heart out"

Regina looked from Emma to her mother. "You tried to take her heart out?!"

"Well, I was aiming for Snow but Emma pushed her out of the way and I got into her chest instead. Sadly, I couldn't take it out" She looked at Emma. "You have some powerful magic. Too bad you're not using it right"

"No" Emma said. "You're not using it right"

Cora chuckled and raised a hand. She produced a fire ball in her hand and threw it straight at Emma.

"Emma!" Regina yelled.

Before Emma could duck, Mr. Gold stepped in front of her and deflected it with his hand.

It fell into a nearby puddle of water and immediately burned out. The battle had begun.

Mr. Gold raised a hand and moved it over the air in front of him, creating a protective shield around them. But Cora didn't need to hit them to hurt them.

She took out Regina's heart and started to squeeze it. Regina fell with a cry.

"Stop it!" Emma cried.

Cora released the heart from the death grip but produced another fireball. Unsure of what she was doing, they couldn't stop her as she brought the fireball over to Regina's heart. The flames licked it and the heart caught fire.

Regina screamed in agony on the ground, arching her back as her chest exploded with pain.

Emma couldn't bear to see Regina like this. She turned to Cora and roared, "STOP HURTING HER!" Suddenly a burst of light erupted from her body, breaking the protective shield and heading straight for Cora. Before Cora could defend herself, the light morphed into a ball and hit Cora right in the chest. Cora screamed and small fragments of light exploded in the air, creating a blinding flash. Everyone turned away to avoid being blinded and when the light disappeared, they looked to see a pile of ash on the ground where Cora had just been.

Everyone looked at Emma in shock and Emma stepped forward, breathing heavily. She walked over to the ashes and went down on her knees. She looked through the ashes and found the heart. But Emma could not celebrate. The heart was damaged after years of neglect. It was completely black, burned and small holes were cut deep into it. The heart was barely pumping.

She ran back to the group and begged Mr. Gold, "Please fix it!"

Mr. Gold shook his head. "You can't fix a heart that's like that"

Emma fell to her knees next to Regina and sobbed, "Please, Regina! You can't leave me"

Regina looked at her, faintly breathing and raised a hand to her face. "I love you Emma. Thank you so much for giving me my happiness, even if it was for a short while. This is a good way to die, surrounded by someone who loves you" Her eyes began to close and she let out a final last sigh before going completely still. The hand from Emma's face fell limply to the ground.

"No!" Emma cried, cradling Regina's head in her lap. "This cannot be the end! Fairytales don't end like this! Please come back to me! I can't live without you" Tears cascaded down her face. Without anyone noticing, a single tear dropped onto the heart and entered one of the holes. Bright red light started to spread around the heart, patching the holes up and turning the black into red. The heart began to beat faster.

Emma gasped with joy and handed the heart up to Mr. Gold. He smiled and placed the heart back inside Regina's chest.

Regina's eyes shot open and she gasped.

Emma began to laugh with joy, tears of happiness falling down her face. "Regina!"

Regina looked at her and whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too" She leaned down and kissed Regina on the lips.

"Well, my work here is done" Mr. Gold stated, walking away.

"What?" Emma said. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Gold turned to her and smiled. "Oh, Ms. Swan, do you honestly believe everyone in Storybrooke were all hungry at the exact same time and all wanted to be at Granny's at the exact same moment? That was all me. I needed you two to be together and find your happy ending with each other"

"But why?" Regina asked, sitting up.

"Because I knew Cora would be back and someone had to defeat her. It had to be magic powerful enough and as I always say, love is the most powerful magic of all" With that, he waved goodbye and walked away.

They stared after him in shock and Emma looked down at Regina with a smile. "He's right. Love is the most powerful magic of all"

"So it is" Regina chuckled, giving Emma another kiss.

"You two are just so cute!" Mary Margaret gushed.

The trio burst out laughing.

It wasn't long before everyone in town found out what had happened. At first they didn't really like the idea of Regina and Emma being a couple but after threats from Ruby, they got used to it. Even Henry soon grew to love it, happy that his moms had found their happy endings.

"Anna!" Emma yelled, running after the screaming naked three year old. "Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can take your clothes off!"

The little girl that Regina and Emma had adopted soon after the defeat of Cora continued to run, screaming.

Emma stopped and said threateningly, "Anna, if you don't get back here right now and put on your clothes, you will find yourself across my lap!"

Anna stopped and her eyes widened with fear. Emma caught her and put on her clothes.

"Look mommy!" Anna called from across the lawn. "I have clothes on"

"That's great dear" Regina said, looking up from the book she was reading. "How about we keep them on this time"

Emma chuckled and let their little girl run off some more.

She walked back to Regina and sat down next to her. "God, little kids have so much energy"

"Aw, poor Emma" Regina cooed sympathetically.

Emma laughed and the two kissed.

And so they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
